dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Mudman
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Juzo_Honenuki/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Juzo_Honenuki/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Juzo_Honenuki/History Juzo Honenuki, also known by his hero name, Mudman, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, where he got in through official recommendations and is training there to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at an unknown agency, alongside fellow classmate, Yui Kodai. Appearance: Juzo is a pale-skinned young man with angular eyes, mid-length spiked hair of beige color, a flat nose and small eyebrows. His most unusual feature is his teeth, which sit on the outside of his skin. He has no discernible lips, giving him a skull-like appearance, though this is not related to his Quirk in any readily apparent way. His hero costume is slightly similar to Tenya Iida's in that they both consist of a dark bodysuit with a set of armor over the top and a mask that covers the face. However, rather then being knight-like, Juzo's helmet is more round and elliptical, tinted black with orange lines supporting the sides. The helmet does not cover his entire head; some tufts of hair around the back of his head and chin are still visible. His chest plate is made up of three pieces which are held on by two thick metal straps going over his shoulders, along with a jewel-shaped plate supported between them. He wears orange vambraces and plates placed over his thighs, calves and upper arms. He also sports a pair of elevated, green and orange boots with pipe-like shafts on his feet, white gloves on his hands, and white knee pads. Personality: Juzo hates losing; however, like the rest of his class, he does not feel bad about letting others receive what they deserve as shown when he let his classmates continue at the U.A. Sports Festival. Juzo is also shown to have a calm, understanding demeanor when dealing with his classmates' antics, notably during the Joint Training Battle. Juzo notably cares about his friends' well-being, mentioning that he wouldn't let them down due to his mistake during Round 3 of his battle against Team 3 of Class 1-A. He is constantly being praised for his "soft and flexible thinking" by Sen Kaibara. Juzo has admitted he is not stubborn enough to draw out battle in unfavourable conditions. When Tenya unveiled a new ability, Juzo realised he was at a grave disadvantage and decided to retreat, showing his good judgement towards fight or flight. Abilities and Skills: * Overall Abilities: Juzo is a recommended student, implying he possesses a very high level of skill. Mashirao Ojiro has noted that Juzo possesses great reflexes that allowed him to counter Shoto Todoroki's Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall before the attack completely encased Juzo's team in ice. Juzo also has great proficiency over his Quirk and can use it effectively against opponents who rely on their footing during a battle, such as Tenya. When the latter activated his new technique, Recipro Turbo, Juzo decided to retreat knowing he could not win a drawn out battle against opponents that have an advantage over him. * Keen Intellect: As one of the recommended students that got into U.A., Juzo is shown to demonstrate a high level of flexibility and intelligence. This was seen during the Joint Training Arc, in which he was capable of analysing his teammates' flaws and creating an disadvantage for his enemies using his keen observation. By using knowledge of the different fighting styles and Quirks of people, Juzo was able to correctly discern what the opposing team's strategy would be. Noticing Shoto's habit of starting a fight with ice attacks, Juzo was able to use the generated ice to his own advantage and trap Shoto's team in the softened ice. * Bilingualism: Juzo speaks both Japanese and English competently as he could hold a conversation in English with his classmate Pony Tsunotori. Quirk - Softening: Softening: Juzo's Quirk allows him to soften any non-living thing he touches. For example, he can soften the ground to make it similar to quicksand, hindering movements and mobility. If Juzo makes contact again, he can undo the effect. He is also capable of swimming through softened material. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Superhero Category:Hero Interns Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Dallas Reid Voice Actor Category:U.A. High School Recommended Student